


Revenge

by Leonix_the_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonix_the_Phoenix/pseuds/Leonix_the_Phoenix
Summary: After being killed by those he thought he could trust, Harry Potter returns with one thing in mind. Revenge.And if he saves his soulmate along the way, well, that will just be a bonus.





	Revenge

"It's all for the greater good, my boy. After all, we can't have someone as dangerous you running around."

Harry stares at his old mentor incredulously, " _Dangerous_?" He starts laughing, "Of all people, you are the  _last_ who has the right to call someone dangerous." His tone turns cold, "They'll find out, Albus. Everyone will know what you did to all of those children, what you did to  _me._ Soon, someone will look back, way back to when Tom was a child. They'll think of how you treated him, and it will spread, the fact that  _you_ created a Dark Lord."

The old wizard stares at the slowly dying man lying on the forest floor, "While someone, or many people, may think on that, they will be reminded of all that I have done for everyone. I defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and mentored you, who defeated Voldemort."

Harry smiles as blood starts streaming from his mouth, "And they will find he was not the Dark Lord Grindelwald, but the Dark Lord Grindelwald- _Dumbledore._ "

Fury takes over Dumbledore's face, "Where did you find that? Tell me!" he roars.

But it was too late, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, took his final breath for the third time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapters will be longer and I hope to post chapter one soon.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
